Civil War (DC Parody)
by herofic96
Summary: Catastrophe after catastrophe has ravaged the Earth until finally the United Nations have had enough. Amander Waller, ambassador of the UN to the Justice League, lays out the Vigilante Rehabilitation Accords, a legislation that would cause even the closest of brothers to drift apart. (This is an adaptation of a few scenes from the Marvel movie)


(Author's Note: Someone gave me the idea of a What If story of Civil War in the DC Universe. Though this is more of a parody of Marvel's Civil War rather than a story, which is why it's actually just adapting the scenes from the movie into the DC Universe. I did this purely for fun, so go easy on me. Enjoy!)

WALLER: Metropolis.

 _Video feed showing the carnage of the fight between Superman and Doomsday._

WALLER: Coast City.

 _War between Green Lantern and Red Lantern Corp._

WALLER: Nebraska.

 _Self proclaimed Supermen vs the Justice League_

BATMAN: That's enough.

WALLER: People are afraid, ladies and gentleman. And for good reason. It's no secret that many of you here don't like me. But regardless of what you think of me, I don't have nearly as much blood on my hands as the people here in this room. Besides, it's not about me. It's about all of you. Batman, you are responsible for numerous human right violations for violence against inmates, as well as numerous counts of hiding evidence. Superman, you are responsible for attracting numerous meta-humans to the Earth after you came here, and you assured us that you could handle it, but then...catastrophe after catastrophe happened. The people in this room have consistently brought humanity into wars we have no part of. The United Nations can no longer allow you to roam free as you wish. Vigilantes for many years were illegal until individuals like you came along. We shouldn't have changed that. It's time to stop being vigilantes, and work hand in hand with us to make the world a better place. That is all.

* * *

MARTIAN: How are you, Kara?

KARA: I'm good, John. Just trying to read. Apparently teenagers here like reading horror romance stuff. A lot different from Krypton.

Martian Manhunter placed a cup of coffee next to her.

MARTIAN: May I join you?

KARA: Sure.

MARTIAN:...

MARTIAN:...

KARA: Do you have something to say?"

MARTIAN: Not everyone hates you, Kara.

KARA: Ahh, is that supposed to be comforting?

MARTIAN: Of a sort. Do you know 68 years ago was when it began that Green Martians like myself were systematically erased on my planet? I barely escaped. I came to Earth, scared and alone, looking very different from others but I abided by their laws, helped whenever I was needed, and soon enough they accepted me as one of their own.

KARA: So are you saying people see me as some kind of monster?

MARTIAN: I'm saying that I don't see you that way. I see a scared lonely individual, the last of her kind, trying to make sense of her place in a new world. Much like myself.

* * *

SUPERMAN: Bruce, It's good to see you.

BATMAN: So, you revealed my identity now?

SUPERMAN: Of course not, I managed to convince them to use a soundproof room.

BATMAN: Appreciate it. So, things between you and Louis, then?

SUPERMAN: Of course you know that, why do I ever think of keeping secrets from you. I...I fought Doomsday, and died a hero's death saving the Earth. Imagine coming back from the dead finding out my parents were killed in collateral damage, the symbol my father gave to me became used by a bunch of guys claiming to be me, and my long lost cousin whom I thought was dead became a brainwashed zombie. I came back into the action, determined to make everything back to the way it used to, and Louis tells me I'm acting too much like you.

BATMAN: I'm sorry.

SUPERMAN: It's difficult to know whether those words are actually genuine. But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope you do the same for me.

Superman presented Batman a document.

SUPERMAN: Louis is right. I have become too much like you. But not anymore. If you sign this, you can help us win the trust of the people back just like we used to. You'll be given legal immunity, Kara is placed under Justice League custody rather than a meta-human prison. And an exception will be made for you and your team to be allowed to keep your secret identities.

BATMAN: Let's say I agree with you. What are you willing to do to make sure the Accords are good for us?"

SUPERMAN: Of course. Anything in the Accords can be amended. I've gained the trust of many world leaders, I can always be there to make sure we don't get screwed over. I can even convince the UN to stop using Kryptonite weapons.

BATMAN: You gave them Kryptonite?!"

SUPERMAN: Kara is an alien who attacked the entire Earth, what choice did I have?

BATMAN: Anything is better than giving corrupt politicians the weapons to kill us.

SUPERMAN: THE UN ISN'T GOTHAM, BRUCE! If I didn't do it, Kara wouldn't have been given a fair trial. I'm just trying to make the best for everyone.

BATMAN: Keep telling yourself that.

* * *

KARA: What's going on?

MANHUNTER: I am not sure. I will check.

He phased out.

Suddenly, Kara heard a voice.

NIGHTWING: Hey Kara.

KARA: Dick, what are you doing here?

NIGHTWING: Disappointing Star. I promised to take her out on a date.

Nightwing took out metal bird shaped knives and threw them on the ground

NIGHTWING: Let's go.

MANHUNTER: Grayson!

Nightwing turned around.

MANHUNTER: You should not be here.

NIGHTWING: Well, you know me, I'm a rebel.

MANHUNTER: Please consider the consequences of your actions.

NIGHTWING: Okay, they're considered.

The knives ignited into flames, blocking Manhunter's way.

NIGHTWING: We have to go now.

KARA: I can't. I'm dangerous. I'll make things worse for everyone.

NIGHTWING: Look, don't let people tell you what to think. I know who you are. Bruce knows who you are. As long as there's one person who believes in you, it doesn't matter what the world thinks.

Manhunter blew the flames away and charged forward. Nightwing took out two metal batons and swung, but it phased through him. Manhunter morphed into a serpent and tried to wrap Nightwing, but Nightwing tasered Manhunter along with himself, causing Manhunter to let go. Nightwing tried to knock him down with his batons, but Manhunter caught them and broke them. Manhunter flicked Nightwing with a finger, knocking him away.

MANHUNTER: Enough, Grayson. You are outmatched.

NIGHTWING: Maybe I am. But not her.

As Manhunter walked forward, he felt a burning sensation in his back.

He turned around to see Kara shooting at him with her laser vision.

Manhunter was in pain as Kara was attacking him with his only weakness.

MANHUNTER: If you do this, they will always be afraid of you.

KARA: It doesn't matter if they don't believe in me. I believe in myself.

* * *

NIGHTWING: We're still friends, right?

BATGIRL: Depends how hard you hit me.

(Author's Note: I couldn't resist)

* * *

DEATHSTROKE: Try as hard as you want. That door can withstand three megaton nukes.

SUPERMAN: My laser vision can beat that easily.

DEATHSTROKE: I have no doubt, but you might want to see something first.

A video came on. A traffic cam probably during the time Doomsday was in Metropolis. A car was speeding through the streets, trying to get to safety. But then a large chunk of concrete fell, forcing the car to stop. An elderly woman rose from the car.

SUPERMAN: Mum…

A figure dropped down from the sky in front of her. That figure was a blonde woman, with a red cape, blue apparel, and an S on her chest. She grabbed the old woman by her neck and held her there until her life sapped away.

SUPERMAN:...

BATMAN: Clark, this is a lot to take in, I know. Just breath and take it…

Superman knocked Batman away and grabbed Kara by the neck.

SUPERMAN: Is this what you wanted? For me to lose my human side? ANSWER ME!

Kara barely loosened his grip and flew away. Superman was about to chase after her, but Batman shot a wire blocking his way.

BATMAN: She was infected with Red Kryptonite, Clark. She didn't know what she was doing.

SUPERMAN: Bruce, did you know?

BATMAN: I didn't know it was her.

SUPERMAN: Don't lie to me, DID YOU KNOW?!

BATMAN: Yes.

* * *

ARROW: I almost killed the wrong person.

DEATHSTROKE: Hardly an innocent one.

ARROW: Is this what you wanted, to see them rip each other apart?

DEATHSTROKE: My daughter, her name was Rose. After we somehow survived the catastrophe in Metropolis, I told myself that I would never let her be in danger again. So I left. Lived out in a small town in Nebraska. We heard rumours of a war between the Justice League and Superman wannabes, but I thought, there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing they could possibly want with us. I told my daughter to stay in the house when I heard the sounds of fighting. I thought she'd be safe there. And then the war stretched to us as well. I survived because there were no buildings to collapse on me. My daughter didn't. And after what seemed like forever mourning her death, suddenly, the news came. Superman came back to life. The man who forced me to move, was allowed to come back while my daughter wasn't. They could have their long lost friend back, while I was left alone.

ARROW:...

DEATHSTROKE: I'm sorry about Felicity. She was a beautiful woman. Next to a man who loved her.

ARROW: Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me.

Arrow dropped the arrow in his hand.

* * *

Superman had a kryptonite shard embedded in his chest. Kara was carrying a heavily injured Batman away to safety.

SUPERMAN: That symbol doesn't belong to you. My father gave me that symbol. You don't deserve it!"

Kara stopped. She reached for her chest, tearing off the S symbol off her suit, a white shirt underneath. She dropped it on the ground.

KARA: Goodbye, Kal.

(Author's Note: Thanks for reading till the end. I might write more scenes adapted to the DC universe, if I decide to add more chapters, so stay tuned for that :) )


End file.
